lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Forest Of Doom - Part 6
This is the sixth part of The Forest Of Doom. Summary Lucilla, Johnny, and the Friar encounter the living dead and a mysterious vase. Characters Player Characters * Lucilla Martinez * Johnny Khan NPC Characters * The Friar * Ghoul * Galnak Plot Previously... The good dwarfs of Stonebridge have lost their fabled war-hammer. Without it, their King is unable to arouse his people, despite the fact that the hill trolls threaten their village. Rumour has it that an envious King of another village of dwarfs sent an eagle to Stonebridge to steal the hammer, which it managed to do. But as it flew back over Darkwood, it was dropped into the forest and was lost. Apparently, two forest goblins found the hammer but could not decide who was to keep it. Then they discovered that the handle unscrewed from the head, and the argument was settled. One kept the head, the other kept the handle. Then they parted, each happy with his new treasure. The hammer's head is made of bronze and the handle is made of polished ebony. Both head and handle have the letter G inscribed on them. Finding themselves in an unknown land, Lucilla and Johnny are soon suited and booted with swords, scabbards, backpacks, and leather armour and embroiled in the quest to find the hammer and take it to Gillibran, Lord of Stonebridge. Lucilla and Johnny will be well rewarded. In a small clearing amidst the trees they encounter two Orks whom Lucilla kills. Further along the narrow path they come face to face with a huge, brown bear. The bear slashes at Johnny's back as he tries to run. Johnny hits the dirt. Lucilla swings a mean punch at the back of the bear's head and he goes flat out, sprawling on top of Johnny. Lucilla rolls the bear off Johnny. Eventually they meet a friar. The friar is very nervous and jittery. He has lost his sacred brass bell to a small furry creature with green spindly arms and legs. He promises to reward Lucilla and Johnny with a magic healing potion if they help him find it. They agree and he joins them in their quest. Soon they are faced with a giant some five metres tall. He is wearing brown canvas clothing and fur boots. On seeing Lucilla and Johnny his eyes widen and he raises his great wooden club. He is quickly, and surprisingly, dealt with as the Friar cowers away hidden behind a tree. The giant lets out a massive howl of pain and falls over backwards. Dead. The path twists and turns and then makes a sudden sharp turn to the left. Following the new course they are aware of squawking in the trees all around them. They hear the flapping of wings and look up to see three large birds swooping down on them. Their beaks and talons look razor sharp. They are Death Hawks. Lucilla swiftly despatches the Death Hawks. The Friar steps hesitantly over to one of the Death Hawks and gives it a gentle nudge with his foot. He pauses as he glances round and at the creatures talons. Friar: ...and what is this... One of the Death Hawks has a silver band around one of it's legs. It has an inscription on it which reads 'Death awaits you'. Now... Lucilla: shall we continue on? When Johnny remains taciturn, the Friar speaks up. Friar: Let's just get away from these things. They continue on ahead The three of them soon arrive at another junction in the path. They can continue ahead or turn right to where a wooden sign tells them lies Stonebridge. They continue ahead. They find their path blocked by overgrown vegetation straight through the centre of the path and on into the trees around them. Lucilla uses her sword to cut through it. They continue on, the path suddenly turning left and pressing on through the dense trees. Amidst the trees to the right of the path they see a small stone building covered with ivy and moss. The building measures only three metres by three metres and has no windows. The door is made of stone and looks very solid. There is no handle and there does not appear to be another way to enter the building. Then Lucilla notices a tiny keyhole in the stone door. Lucilla takes the ornate iron key out of her backpack and places it into the keyhole. It fits perfectly and she gives it a turn. The lock clicks and the stone door swings open. Stone stairs lead down from the door into the gloomy depths. Lucilla uses her ring of light so she can see better. There is nothing to see but the walls and the stairs. Lucilla takes the key out of the door and puts it back in her backpack. She draws her sword and then cautiously goes down the stairs. Johnny also draws his sword and the three of them step carefully down the stone stairs. When they reach the bottom, they find themselves standing in a small, square room with a low ceiling. The floor is thick with dust and there are cobwebs everywhere. In the middle of the room there is what appears to be a large stone box, measuring approximately two metres by one metre. The top of it is a great stone slab with the face of an old man carved into it. Along one of the rough stone walls is a small alcove with a candle in it. In the far corner of the room is a skeleton. Lucilla puts on her silver necklace. She cautiously opens the box. Lucilla's slayer strength comes in very handy as she lifts the stone slab and carefully lays it aside. She peers into the box and is horrified to see a rotting corpse lying there. Ragged clothes cover a skeletal body with loose flesh hanging from it. Lucilla takes a closer look at the candle. The candle appears to be just a normal candle. Then she moves some of the dust so she can look at the floor. Moving the dust uncovers nothing. As She and Johnny look around the Friar screams with fear. Turning they both see that the corpse is sitting up, arms outstretched and eyes wide open. It's staring at Lucilla fixedly with it's mouth open. The three of you leg it all the way up the stairs and out of the building. They continue on. They soon find another path leading to their left as well as the one ahead of them. They continue ahead. As they all wander down the path they see, to the right of the path, a large pond with a small wooden hut with a thatched roof by its edge. They walk round to the front of the hut and see a large blue vase standing on a small porch. There is nobody about. Lucilla knocks on the door. Nobody answers. The door is unlocked and opens easily. There is nobody inside. The hut is also devoid of any furniture or objects. Lucilla examines the vase. And check if there is anything inside it. She looks inside but, despite the sunlight, is unable to see beyond the rim. The vase is filled with an eerie blackness. She shakes it and hears a rattling sound. She turns it upside down. It rattles, but nothing comes out. She throws the vase on the floor. The vase hits the ground but does not break although cracks appear all over it. The three of them look at each other in confusion as there is a feeling of vibrations from the earth and then cracks appear all over the porch and the sides of the hut. The vibrations become stronger - all of the gang feel their bodies start to tremble and their heads feel as if they are about to explode. They all run like hell. The vibrations feel like shock waves which seem to hammer their bodies. Suddenly the hut collapses and crashes to the ground. The sky darkens and a win starts to howl all about them. The wind blows harder and becomes as strong as a gale, its force knocking the three of them to the ground. Above the deafening noise of the wind they hear laughter followed by a deep voice rejoicing, "I'm free! I'm free!" Gradually the howling wind dies down and the skies brighten. Picking themselves up, there is no sign of whatever being has been released. Lucilla approaches the pond and looks in it. It looks pretty murky in there. Previous Part The Forest Of Doom - Part 5 Next Parts * The Forest Of Doom - Part 7 - Lucilla's Path - Chapter 1 * The Forest Of Doom - Part 9 - Johnny's Path - Chapter 1 Previous Episode Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 2 - Speaking In Tongues Category:Fighting Fantasy